


Free! Sundries (My Tumblr Requests)

by cyancandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumping ground for my drabbles. Chapters will indicate pairings, for now planned on all being T-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisumi/Haru - “I swear it was an accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://roseshell.tumblr.com/post/137518576585/kisooharoo-42) (some minor grammar edits). Background Sousuke/Makoto.

Haru doesn’t get basketball.

The others had laughed when he had said it, assuming it was about there being a lack of water, but that was only part of it. Running back and forth across the court seemed needlessly exhausting, especially in this summer heat, and what is the point of dribbling? No, seriously, what is the point? He had tried playing once or twice for Kisumi’s sake, but he hadn’t been able to muster up the motivation to play the game again.

Luckily, Kisumi didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t like Kisumi did much more than float or paddle alongside Haru when they went swimming together anyways, and as long as Haru didn’t mind helping Kisumi bully their other friends into playing with him, Haru was free to sit in the shade on the side of the court and scribble in his sketchbook mostly undisturbed.

Haru was darkening a line on his page when Sousuke plopped down next to him, fanning his shirt out and breathing heavily. “Remind me to never go up against Makoto again. He’s scary as hell when he’s competitive,” Sousuke mumbled as he dumped some of his water onto his head. Haru grunted, trying not to smile as Sousuke dried his hair with a towel. “Hey, is that Kisumi?” Sousuke said, pointing to where Haru was darkening his lines.

Haru gave Sousuke a leveled look. “No.”

Sousuke returned the look in equal measure. “Okay, then why does that guy look exactly like Kisumi?”

“I don’t know what goes on in your head, Yamazaki. Anything I should tell Makoto about?”

Before Sousuke could respond with a snark of his own, a yell interrupted them. “You’re not worn out yet, are you, Sou-chan?” Makoto called sweetly.

Sousuke let out an exasperated sigh. “‘You should date Makoto, he’s so sweet,’ Rin said,” Sousuke mumbled with faux annoyance as he stood from the bench. “‘The nicest guy you’ll ever meet,’ Rin said. Should’ve known Rin was full of shit.” Sousuke tossed his towel onto his bag and gave Haru a smirk. “Have fun with your paper boyfriend, Nanase,” he said as he rejoined the others.

Haru glared at Sousuke’s retreating back before turning his gaze to his drawing. Sure, he had been using the group as a reference, but he wasn’t trying to directly draw any of them, especially Kisumi. Okay, so maybe Haru added more hair to the man than he had meant. And the build was similar, but that was for the sake of anatomy and accuracy…and the smile was the same maybe if you squinted…

After a few moments, Haru grumbled. Sousuke was right. He had definitely drawn Kisumi.

Haru’s first instinct was to scribble over it, or at least rip out the page, but he stopped himself. It wasn’t like Haru to feel embarrassed over this kind of thing. It was a good drawing, and if Kisumi or anyone else found it weird, well, that was their problem.

Looking up, Haru watched the two ‘lovebirds’ face off as if they had a blood feud; Kisumi seemed to find it as amusing as Haru, what with the way he was doubled over laughing. For a few moments Haru sat transfixed by his boyfriend’s laughter. That, Haru decided as he returned to his drawing, was Kisumi at his most beautiful.

After a few minutes that Haru didn’t notice pass by, Kisumi joined him on the bench with a smile. “Hello, Haru-chan!” Apparently Makoto and Sousuke were distracted, because after a glance back to them he kissed Haru on the cheek and tried to wrap his arm around Haru’s shoulder.

“Get off, you’re sweaty,” Haru chided weakly.

Kisumi pouted, but his smile returned quickly. He scooted next to Haru until their legs were side by side. “So, what are you drawing today?” Kisumi asked, looking down at the page.

Haru shrugged. “You. It was an accident, I guess…” Haru took the opportunity to fix the curve of Kisumi’s hair now that his subject was up close. He expected Kisumi to say something, but when there was only silence Haru looked up to find him biting at his lip with a blush. “Is something wrong?”

“Is that…is that what you think I look like?” Kisumi muttered, glancing at the drawing again before looking away.

That wasn’t what Haru had expected Kisumi to say. He would have thought Kisumi would take it as a compliment…unless… “Does it look bad?” Haru asked. He liked the drawing himself, but maybe Kisumi was unhappy with how Haru depicted his features…

“No! No, I mean…” Kisumi blushed harder. “I just…I don’t look that good in real life…”

Haru furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, you do,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Kisumi blinked at the sudden response. All at once, his self-consciousness evaporated, and while his blush remained he broke out into a wide grin. “You’re so sweet, Haru!” he cried as he wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, nuzzling into his neck as Haru tried to wriggle away. “I wish I could draw you too, so you could see how handsome you are!”

“Stop it, you’re still sweaty!” Kisumi let go at Haru’s request, but still managed to sneak a kiss onto Haru’s lips before he could retreat completely. Haru found he really didn’t mind.


	2. Sousuke/Rin/Makoto - "Three + One"

Rin took one look at the figures in his bed and, as quietly as possible, stormed out of the room.

Normally the sight of Makoto curled up with another man would not have been an unusual sight for Rin. But that was the case with _one_ man, and sure enough, Rin found that man lazing about in the living room as if everything was fine and nothing at all was wrong on this relaxing Saturday midmorning.

Sousuke had the audacity to grumble a protest when Rin shut off the TV, even though he was more engrossed with whatever was on his phone than the reality show on screen. 

“Does it not bother you, _at all_ , that Makoto is _literally_ in the arms of another man just a room away from you?” Rin hissed, still not wanting to risk waking the man in discussion despite his outrage.

Sousuke looked at Rin as he would a child having a temper tantrum before looking back at his phone. “No.”

“ _No_?!”

Sousuke shrugged. “Kinda got used to it after awhile, Rin.”

“Us _three_ are in a relationship, Sousuke, and neither of us are in there!”

With a sigh, Sousuke shoved his phone into his pocket, finally giving Rin his full attention. “It's Haru, Rin. They're best friends, and they're just napping.”

“Best friends don't cuddle in bed-!!”

“We do.” Sousuke continued. “And even if it's unusual, well, they aren't hurting anyone and they aren't doing anything romantic or sexual, so...I don't see the problem.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Sousuke’s words made sense, but Rin wasn't ready to let this go just yet. “I'd call cuddling in bed pretty fucking romantic,” Rin grumbled.

Sousuke smiled. “I think it's cute. And I think your little jealous tantrum is also cute, even if I don't agree.” Before Rin could snap back Sousuke’s expression turned serious. “I know you're worried about this, but Makoto loves you, and wouldn't do something if he thought it would hurt you. And he loves Haru, even if it's not in the same way. You can talk to him about it later if you want, but being possessive over how he shows his love isn't going to help any of us in the long run.”

Rin felt another wave of irritation course through him, but it was quickly coaxed with shame. “I know. But I can't help what I feel.”

There was a moment of silence. When Sousuke finally spoke, his voice was gentle. “Well, what do you want to do it about it in the meantime?”

“I...I don't know,” Rin stammered, gripping his forearm. 

Sousuke stood, and Rin was ashamed of how much comfort he got from the hand that cupped his cheek. A thumb ran over Rin's cheekbone for a few strokes, then Sousuke let go, turned around, and headed for the room. After a pause, Rin followed him.

Makoto was still where Rin had found him, lying on Haru’s chest with his arms loosely wrapped around the small man’s waist. Despite his earlier, and somewhat current, outrage, Rin couldn't help thinking Makoto looked adorable like this, his hair slightly disheveled and shirt bunching up his back. And, he had to admit, Haru was also cute, albeit in a less attractive way, his normally guarded appearance soft and relaxed in an expression his childhood rival rarely exposed. Sousuke stood at the foot of the bed, turning to give Rin a grin before moving forward. Rin waited to figure out Sousuke’s intention, and then grinned before following his lead.

\--

“Makoto?” Haru said.

“Hmm?” Makoto hummed, the only indication that he was awake.

“What the fuck is this?”

Makoto just barely opened his eyes to survey the cluster the four of them made. His arm was still on Haru’s waist, but his own waist was held by Rin, whose face was currently nestled into the back of his neck. Makoto himself was resting in the dip of Haru’s left shoulder, while Sousuke took up the same place on Haru’s right. It took a few long moments for Makoto to fully register what was going on, but as soon as he did, he smiled sleepily at Haru and whispered delightfully, “Yay, you're part of the family, Haru~”

“I want to be disowned.”

“Noooo…”

Sousuke awkwardly slapped Haru’s face. “Quiet, pillow.”

The ensuing brawl eventually jostled Rin awake, and when he grumbled into Makoto’s ear Makoto laughed. “Those two woke you up, huh?” Makoto said sympathetically. He shifted his arm until he could pull Rin in to lie against his chest before giving Rin’s forehead a sleepy kiss. “Good morning, Rin. Or, I guess, good afternoon?”

Rin smiled and rubbed his face into Makoto’s shirt. He was still getting used to sharing Makoto’s love in all of its forms, but for now, he felt no shame in enjoying Makoto’s undivided attention while their two idiots were too busy to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much inspired by Makoto's and Haru's relationship in ["Future Earth, Future Sky"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2367680). Platonic or not, Makoto and Haru's relationship is really touching to me ;w;
> 
> [behold my final form on tumblr](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/). feel free to send me requests~


	3. Kisumi/Haru "Reading a book together"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://roseshell.tumblr.com/post/141993651595/kissyanyone-and-or-and-soumako)

Kisumi found Haru curled on the couch with a book propped up by his knees. He was engrossed enough to not look up when Kisumi entered the room, but still had enough awareness of his boyfriend’s presence to preemptively lift his arm when Kisumi made to duck beneath it. Haru was silent as Kisumi shifted himself until he was lying comfortably against Haru’s chest, and as soon as he was done, Haru’s hand found it’s way to Kisumi’s hair to lightly stroke it. Kisumi suspected the touch was mostly due to the left over dampness from his shower, but he wasn’t going to question the gesture, especially when it served to relax him even more into a calm state until he closed his eyes with a hum.

“What are you reading?” he asked, too lazy to open his eyes and see for himself.

Haru turned a page and responded, “The Little Mermaid.”

That answer made Kisumi laugh. “Ah, that’s fitting.”

“Sousuke told me I’d like it.”

Kisumi hummed as he shifted once more. “Was he teasing you when he said that?” Haru shrugged, which made Kisumi smile all the more. “Read it to me?”

Without looking at him, Kisumi knew that Haru was rolling his eyes, but instead he said, “Do you want me to start from the beginning? I’m already near the end.”

“Nah, I’ve seen the movie, no need.” Kisumi reached his arm over Haru’s stomach now, trying to bring him closer. “Just start where you’re at.”

Kisumi felt Haru’s nod against his head and the rumble of his voice through his ear on Haru’s chest. “ _The Little Mermaid took the dagger from her sisters_ ,” Haru began. “ _‘You must slay him with your dagger and drip his blood upon your feet,’ they said. ‘Only then can you become a mermaid once more, and return with us to the sea’ -_ ”

Kisumi’s eyes flew open. “Wait, what?”

“She has to kill the prince,” Haru explained.

“I heard you, but that didn’t happen in the movie at all!”

Haru shrugged. “This isn’t the movie.”

“Apparently. Huh. Wow.” Kisumi studied the page in front of him, the words curling around a illustration of a young woman standing over a sleeping couple with a knife above her head. “So why does she have to kill him?”

“So she doesn’t die,” Haru said. Kisumi gave him a confused look, making Haru sigh. “The Little Mermaid can only stay human if she marries the prince, but if he marries someone else, which is what happened, then she’ll turn into sea foam the day after his wedding. But her sisters cut off their hair so the Sea Witch can change the rule, so now if she kills the prince before dawn she’ll get to be a mermaid again.”

Kisumi nodded through the explanation, trying to piece how this story had anything to do with the colorful, song-filled movie he loved as a child. He didn’t miss, though, the judgement in Haru’s voice, a judgement that wasn’t (for once) aimed at himself. “You wouldn’t do what the Little Mermaid did?” he guessed, now studying Haru’s face.

There was such a strong level of disgust on Haru’s face that Kisumi was laughing before he even spoke. “Why would you _not_ want to be a _mermaid_?”

It took a while for Kisumi to stop laughing, and when he did, he said, “I would ask you, ‘What if I was the prince?’ but the thought of you not getting to be a mermaid makes me too sad,” Kisumi admitted, and Haru gave him a thankful look. Still, Kisumi wasn’t above not teasing Haru at least a bit… “Would you kill me if it meant you could be a mermaid?”

A heavy silence followed. Kisumi finally looked up at Haru when he couldn’t stand to wait anymore, pushing himself up by his hands until Haru’s arm lost its place over him. Haru was looking off into the corner of the room, his face deep in thought, but jumped when he noticed Kisumi studying him. “Kisumi, listen…”

“Oh my god, Haru.”

“According to the story that’d mean _you_ left _me_ for someone else, _and_ that I was going to die…”

“You’re the _worst_ , Haru!” Kisumi pulled out from Haru’s arm completely in a mock yell. Before he could escape from the couch he felt Haru’s hand gripping at his leg; not hard enough to truly keep him in place, but enough that Kisumi knew Haru didn’t want him to leave. So instead he flopped onto the other side of the couch, letting his feet rest where his head had once laid on Haru’s lap, pouting away from Haru. “I can’t believe you’d kill me so you could be a mermaid…” he tried to mumble, unable to keep the smile from his face completely.

“I wouldn’t,” Haru said, so seriously that Kisumi snapped his gaze back to Haru. Haru had a hand on one of Kisumi’s ankle, gently rubbing next to the bone. When he finally turned to meet Kisumi’s eyes, there was no hint of uncertainty there. “I couldn’t do that.”

Kisumi laughed, unable to handle the serious air that had fallen over the room. “It’s okay, Haru, I was only joking. I’d rather an option where we could both be mermaids together anyways.” he said, making to rub his foot against Haru’s cheek. Haru dodged the intruding foot with disgust, but gave Kisumi a small smile at his last comment. “So, anyways, how does it end? Does she stick it to him, or is she a hopeless romantic like you?”

Haru rolled his eyes, but said, “I can keep reading, if you want.”

“Okay,” Kisumi smiled.

As he listened to Haru’s calm voice, Kisumi sunk back into the couch, closing his eyes once more to the gentle rub on his ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [searching for meaning on tumblr](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feel free to send me requests via tumblr or talk to me about Free! rarepairs uwu

**Author's Note:**

> [find me hiding in exile on tumblr](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, by the way, please feel free to send me requests for drabbles on tumblr if you'd like! I can't guarantee that I'll write your request, but knowing that someone is wanting that story will be a nice incentive to get me writing :)


End file.
